Dragon Ball XV: Chronicles
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: Stories throughout space/time all leading their way to Time Patrol. Worlds radically different, unknown events, distorted times, and even different universes! A tie-in series to Time Patrol Heroes! Rated T for dark themes. SYOC
1. Gold 1

**Age 889**

 **Conton City**

Loud sirens sounded throughout the home of Time Patrol with the following messages constantly repeating:

 _"All available Patrollers prepare for battle!"_

 _"THIS IS NOT A DRILL"_

 _"ALL AVAILABLE PATROLLERS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"_

 _"LEVEL Z WARNING HAS BEEN ISSUED!"_

Numbers of Time Patrollers rushed towards the city's center before flying upwards in advance of massive invading force. The masses readied themselves before a armada of PTO warships entered the city's aerial space. The Armada's numbers were seemingly in the thousands whilest Time Patrol began their assault in this increasing hopeless fight.

"We have to get you, Toki Toki, and the Time Nest out of here!" Trunks frantically said as he summoned Shenron outside the Time Nest portal. "NO TRUNKS I'm not leaving Conton!" Chronoa(Supreme Kai of TIme) pleaded in vain.

"Rise Shenron!" Trunks commanded as the Eternal Dragon appear before them "State your wis-" Shenron began to speak before being interrupted "I wish for the Supreme Kai of Time, Toki Toki, and the Time Nest to be moved to the Sacred World of the Kais!" Trunks demanded against Chronoa's wishes. "I shall be done, farewell" Shenron said before departing as Trunks turned to the Supreme Kai of TIme stating "We'll comeback for you" before she vanished.

The armada broke through the barrier unleashing an onslaught of soldiers that began dismantling the city of time piece by piece. Time Patrollers began to counter attack as the odds of survival increasingly dwindle, a ratio of 1:200 Patroller each.

* * *

 **Dragon Ball XV: Chronicles**

 **Gold Series: Encounter**

* * *

A young Saiyan awoke from his recovery room to sounds of a full blown war outside. "Damn Rind you pick the worst times to be benched" laughed another Saiyan at his bedside. He a large burly Saiyan named Tama who wore a ragged brown and black gi, shaved head and large scruffy beard. Like most Saiyans at this point in time he and Rind were not pure blooded but carried on their genetic love for battle as the smaller Rind jumped out of bed and readied himself for battle. "Slow down kid, you ain't ready in that condition!" Tama laughed as Rind quickly dressed himself in battle gear before noticing the quiet recovery room "where everybody?" he asked. "Evacuated or jumping into battle" Tama responded before tossing a Senzu bean to him "let's go have some fun."

Tama and Rind left the hospital quickly jumping into the fray as PTO soldiers spotted them. The hoard of soldiers swarmed like hornets as they quickly tried surrounding them before being obliterated by Tama's Full Power Ki Blast. "Let's split up and see takes more out!" Tama laughed much to Rind's concern "this isn't a game Tama!"

"Come on kid, you've got to loosen up a little!" Tama continued his laughter as he effortlessly battle PTO foot soldiers. "But seriously split up we don't wanted to be cornered" Tama commanded while snapping a soldier neck and blasting another "I understand" Rind reluctantly said flying off.

Rind, a Saiyan on the smaller side with a similar build to Cabba, raced across Conton CIty witnessing the uphill battle against Planet Trade Organization as foot soldier trailed him. The young Saiyan saw fellow rookie comrades lose stamina and fall to their defeat, veteran Patrollers easily take on hundreds, and even some supportbots defend their kiosk at all cost. "KAIOKEN!" Rind yelled glowing red and jetting through many foot soldier in his way, he was weaker than the average Saiyan according to Tama but Rind speed more than enough made up for it, as he found an isolated spot to fight. Rind landed on top off small building and was quickly swarmed by soldiers who began their assault, one by one Rind defeated them with melee attacks based on Muay Thai as he rammed elbows, fist, feet, and knees into the multiple opponents all while in the Kaioken state. He breezed through two waves of soldier before noticing two figures from the corner of his eyes. From the roof he spotted similar purple hair that carried a sword, it was Trunks: Leader of Time Patrol, it seemed like he was talking to a female who had mid-length black hair and wore an all black pilot suit. Their discussion soon got heated as Trunks drew his sword at the female and attacked, she effortlessly disarmed the Saiyan commander who then began to attempt a counter. Trunks' attacks seemingly fell short as from Rind's point of view he was inches off his intended target but not before long the female opponent quickly struck Trunks in the chest hard enough to penetrate it and fired a ki blast through his heart...Trunks had died.

"NO!" Rind yelled rushing towards prone body of Time Patrol commander and confronting his murderer. The young Saiyan faced the assassin to reveal a girl not order than he was, her golden eyes burned through spirit. "You're in my way" the killer said in quietly stern manner "move" she continued. "LIKE HELL I'LL MOVE!" Rind responded powering up his Kaioken to his limit before rushing the girl. Rind threw a lightning fast right punch that seemed to surprise the golden-eyed killer before it missed. The miss shocked Rind, he was certain that the punch was going to make contact but fell only inches away from target, the girl quickly responded with a straight left jab that sent him crashing into wall knocking him out of his transformation and unable to move. Rind kept his eyes on the girl despite having blurry vision, she got closer with each blink of his good eye before she eventually stopped to examine him.

"Interesting" the girl said curiously examining him like a child would with a reflective object "you're still alive" she said before exiting through a door that was next to him. Rind finally fell off the wall he was plastered onto and laid on the cold ground near death's door. The sounds of battle still echoed throughout Conton City as Rind laid "this i-isn't o-over...not yet" he uttered before slipping to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this series will be a collection of several different stories for different OCs that have been sent in. Gold Series is my own OCs.

 _Thank you for reading!_


	2. Fire 1

**Age ?**

 **Earth - Somewhere Southeast of Central CIty**

The hot desert winds howl covering tracks left behind by freedom fighters as a PTO Death Squad roams the unforgiving terrain.

 _"Got'em in sight chief, ready and waiting"_ said a voice over a radio as on-lookers in a hidden base watched a live stream of sniper behind rocks scoping the PTO Death Squad. The leader of the PTO squad was of Jeice Race as they searched high and low across the desert.

"Fire at will Gunna, the team laying in wait" commanded the chief as the sniper scope centered dead on the leader's head. Gunna's bodied glowed in a blue aura before firing one shot of an Energy Infused Bullet that instantly killed the Death Squad leader. "SHIT THEY'RE HERE! SCORTCH EARTH NOW!" panicked the Death Squad as they flew into sky preparing to bombard the desert but before they could a team of six hooded figures attacked.

Two fighters stayed on ground as four fighters attacked in the air, one attacked with melee strikes surrounded with fiery red ki that struck fast enough to create shockwaves that sent his opponents to the ground in which another fighter slained the fallen with brutally swift sword slashes. Another fighter in the air had blades made from kachin as the fighter used to slice soliders in pieces in mere seconds, another fighter flew above the Death Squad and shot Ki blast systematically kill each target quickly.

" _Alright Jahn you got the rest"_ the chief called in as one fighter on the ground began charging two massive energy spheres. The mass of the sphere weighed on the Jahn's back as she slight hunched over before raising her palms at the remain PTO soldiers. _"Fire!"_ ordered the Chief as Jahn fired off her Ki blast like machine gun rounds, the force of blast blew her hood off revealing a pale and scar riddle woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Following the assault an "all clear" was announced as the fighters returned back to base.

 **Dragon Ball XV: Chronicles**

 **Fire Story: Resistance**

"Damn that's tenth squad this week Chief!" Gunna said as the bearded human noted "maybe it's time to move again...they're on to us" he continued as the Chief weighed her options.

"I agree" quietly chimed in a monk named Cole, a dark skinned human with a crew cut, camo cargo pants and green muscle tanktop along with a dogtag. Cole sipped tea as blue puddle creature slowly climbed it's way up his shoulder. "Come here Myst" Janice(Jahn) said carrying the Majin Puddle Myst off of Cole's shoulder and placing the puddle on her own shoulder as the puddle jiggled with happiness. "What about you Agung? What do you think?" Jahn asked a tall Namekian named Agung who simply nodded his head in agreement. "Ryo, Emmy?" Jahn asked the other two "Staying here would be suicide but fun" Ryo commented while Emmy assessed the situation. "Leaving will increase our chance of survival by 60 percent" the android calculated.

"Then it's settled" the Chief declared "Data! Set launch for five minutes! Everybody take what you need!" the Chief commanded as the dismissed and grabbed their belongings. After a quick gathering the base itself transformed into a rocket type spacecraft and launched into the atmosphere. "We've been detected" warned the spherical robotic entity named Data alarming the chief "FTL NOW DATA!" Chief commanded as the spaceship know a NOVA warped away from Earth. "It'll be three days to reach The Iris Flower...get some rest" commanded the Chief as the crew gathered in the control room.

"What is it Jahn?" Chief asked as the team who approached.

"We've got a plan"

* * *

 **A/N: Fire Story is based on** **Holly of the Night's** **OCs: Time Fire. Thanks for your OC submits!**

 _Thank you for reading!_


	3. Rouge 1

**Age 860 - Early Spring**

 **Conton City**

"What are you doing?! YOU STOP!" Time Patrol Elite Hambuga yelled as a young patroller walked away from his yelling. The patroller had spiky pink hair fashioned similar to adult Gohan's, he wore a blue gi with red undershirt and stood near 5'6 with notable scar on his left cheek. The patroller continued ignoring Hambuga's scolding before entering the time travel kiosk "Time travel shouldn't be used for personal issues AJ!" Hambuga yelled in vain as AJ simply glared at him and disappeared to the past.

* * *

 **Rouge Story: That Faithful Day (Part 1)**

* * *

 **Age 851 - Toki Toki City/Conton City**

The young Saiyan hybrid appeared in what was then called Toki Toki City, the drilling sound of jackhammers and buzzing of saws filled the air as AJ witnessed the reconstruction, transformation, and transition of Toki Toki City into Conton City. AJ journeyed through construction sights lightly hovering over Patrollers busy at work due to the Supreme Kai of Time's recklessness to the which the result lingered over the skies of Conton as AJ looked upwards towards the sky.

"That damn dragon still freaks me out" AJ commented to himself as he searched the city looking for someone. He spotted an adolescent boy training with an older man steep mountain-side, the boy attack ferociously as his sparring partner effortlessly blocked each attack.

"Seems just like yesterday" AJ commented continuing to watch the sparring match before the boy was knocked out with a powerful kick. "I should've countered that time, but I guess it wasn't as easy back then" AJ said before a Time Patroller interrupted the training, AJ quickly flew closer without being sensed.

"Oranja. I'm sorry for interruption but we've got a mission" said the Time Patroller that seemed familiar to AJ. "What kind of mission...Hambuga?" Oranja asked to the shock of AJ "Hambuga!?" the young Saiyan from the future said to himself as a wave of anger surged throughout his body. "Its a Level S Class mission Oranja... so don't wake the boy up just yet" Hambuga explained the details of the mission before setting off towards Parallel Quest Stations while Oranja began waking up his young sparring partner "AJ wake up! Come on Dad has some work to do" Oranja gently shook his son before the younger version of AJ awoke. "Dad you'll be back soon to train me right?" young AJ asked as his father confidently grinned "Of course son."

Oranja flew off towards the Parallel Quest stations with Future AJ in pursuit "I'll finally learn the truth now...father just what the hell happened?

* * *

 **A/N:** Fairly short but there's gonna be a lot more with this story! Special thanks to **AlphaGuardian** for their OC's AJ and Oranja. I got sick this past week and didn't have the energy(focus really) to write, so sorry for that. Updated chapter for the main series will up later this week!

 _Thank you for reading!_


	4. Noir 1

**Noir Story: The Ring (Part 1)**

 **Age 855**

 **Conton City**

"It's raining...it hardly ever rains in Conton" a small beautiful girl with pitch black hair and red eyes as she smoked a cigarette outside of small cafe in Conton City's business district. "Noir...if you could cut the whole mysterious detective act for now, that would great" asked a tall black Earthling as he leaned on the wall towering over her and a short purple warrior-Namekian whom simply stared at the rain before realizing something peculiar about the situation.

"Noir...you smoke? Isn't smoking bad for Earthlings?" asked the purple Namek while hearing the sounds of growling stomachs go off next to him.

"It's not really a cigarette Timpani...it's Senzu Vapor...I have a sinus infection" explained Noir as the growls of hunger grow louder "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! Michael how much money do you got?" demanded Noir to her colleague.

"About 46 Zeni" replied Michael Banks, the tall Earthling, as he emptied his wallet. "What about you Timpani?" Banks asked as the Namekian pulled out a bag from his pockets "67 Zeni...but it's not like I eat" replied Timpani.

"And I've got 20 Zeni on me" Noir said as she sadly stared into her purse "DAMN IT WHY ARE WE SO BROKE?"

"Because you have a gambling problem Noir and we haven't had a client in weeks" Timpani replied as Noir continued her fit before a small Majin female approached the ragtag trio.

"Excuse me...are you three the Noir & Associates Retrieval Company?" asked the petite female Majin name Keechan disrupting Noir's hissy fit "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WAN-why...yes honey, we are Noir & Associates Retrieval Company specializing in everything from item retrievals to MIA cases and everything in between...how may I help you?" Noir said with a complete 180 turn in attitude.

"I lost something precious to me while on my last assignment...it was my engagement ring" explained the female Majin to the trio "it was during a Parallel Mission in Age 461 the time of the King Piccolo Wars. My fiance and I were ambushed by Time Breakers and while we managed to escape...I couldn't stop feeling guilty over the loss of my ring...he worked so hard to buy that ring" Keechan began to sob while explaining "Say no more Keechan, you'll have your ring back in no time!" Noir declared without hesitation.

"Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Keechan thanked in glee as she payed the bill for the trio's lunch and raced off to her fiance.

"Well you two...get to work" Noir ordered to the surprise of Michael and Timpani.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Michael asked in anger.

"I believe the company's name is Noir & Associates... as in I'm the owner and boss while you two lackeys are the employees. Plus I'm sick and in no condition to fight off Time Breakers so get to it!" Noir said quickly skipping away from the dual before turning around and saying "FIGHTO!" before flying off.

"We hate you Noir" Michael and Timpani said simultaneously.

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to **mikemike34** and **theDarkRyder** for their OCs Michael Banks and Timpani! Sorry for another short update and I promise their will be action in these stories!

 _Thank for reading!_


	5. Gold 2

The war in Conton City raged on as Time Patrollers fought an endless battle against the Planet Trade Organization's massive armada, the downtown district was engulfed in flames as numerous battles began taking it's toll on the environment. Many Patrollers were forced to flee due to exhaustion while foot soldiers continued advancing past Conton forces, but few fighters remained to battle until their inevitable end.

"How ya holdin' up Choi?" Tama asked a fellow patroller who was also cornered somewhere in the Business District.

"I've certainly been better" Majin Choi replied panting as a result from numerous battles, the duo quickly stood back to back against each other as more foot soldiers surrounded them blocking anyway of escape.

"Do you think we'll survive this?" Choi asked staring down the endless sea of PTO forces that continued to pour down on Conton CIty as warships eerily flew past the city's horizon down towards the Earth.

"Well I ain't gonna lie to ya...it ain't lookin' good" Tama replied as a drop of sweat slowly slid down the side of face before splashing down to the ground. At the exact moment the bead of sweat dropped Tama and Choi started their offensive strike. "Tama! Go Super!" Choi shouted fending off soldiers buy turning them into candy and a series of Ki wave attacks.

"Alright then" Tama quickly responded as he immediately turned Super Saiyan causing his shaved and beard to turn golden as the power released from his transformation blew weaker soldier away from his position. Tama began making short work of foot soldier near him knocking them out with single blows and then proceed to rid Choi of his excess opponent with a powerful Ki blast attack leaving the Majin patroller to defeat those closest to him. In the midst of battle Tama searched for his young pupil concentrating on a small trail of Ki had linger from Kaioken attack.

" _Shit! Rind the hell happened to you!_ " Tama thought to himself locating his energy that was quickly fading.

"Choi! I gotta go rescue RInd! Do you mind?" Tama asked the Majin patroller as they found a small break between waves of soldiers.

"Go on ahead Tama! I spotted Reso, I'mma join with him!" Choi responded taking a few seconds to catch his breath "Stay safe brotha!" Choi said before he flew off towards the other Time Patroller.

* * *

 **Gold Series: Prophecy**

* * *

Tama raced off towards Rind noting the damaged across Conton CIty before spotting the young Saiyan near death's door along with the corpse of Trunks. "...Trunks? JUST WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?" Tama said racing down towards the two warriors, he immediately checked Trunks for any signs of life but to no avail noting the hole in Leader's chest. "Ain't no Senzu gonna fix that" Tama said before radio-ing in Trunks' death to the Elites.

" _This is Tama, Rank A, ... Commander Trunks has fallen. I repeat Commander Trunks has fallen"_ Tama reported with a few seconds of silence before a response was heard.

 _"Understood Tama...give your coordinates"_ the elite patroller asked.

"Uhh... Section D... 244 W" Tama responded before the emergency signal interrupted Time Patrollers' frequency signal.

 _"All available Time Patrollers report to the Earth...an invading force, the size of which has never been seen, is heading directing towards Central City. All Patrollers on missions will be directly transported to emergency station on the Earth, those in Conton City will have to fly directly towards Earth space. I repeat all available Time Patrollers report to the Earth."_ the message continued to play non-stop as Patrollers readied themselves for a grim scenario, Earth may be conquered.

"Damn it!" Tama yelled in frustration as he slowly fed Rind a senzu bean. The younger Saiyan slowly chewed before quickly sitting up and reawakening to the chaos of Conton City. Rind looked around slowly processing the state of his reality at that moment with Tama seemingly yelling at him in which the sound of his voice was distorted before Rind spotted Trunks dead on the ground. A single tear flew from Rind's eye as he softly mourned the death of Time Patrol's leader, a death in his mind in which Rind felt responsible for, before Tama smacked the side of his with great force.

"WAKE THE HELL UP RIND!" Tama yelled smacking the shocked teenager into awareness.

"The girl...SHE'S IN THIS BUILDING!" Rind said before flying into building at blinding speeds.

"Oh what now?" Tama complained as he looked back at Trunks covering his body with his own jacket. "We'll come back for you sir!" Tama said before chasing after Rind.

The Golden Eyed assassin stared down a young Kaioshin-like boy in a white room that was seemingly used to imprison him.

"Come with Shiru, Father awaits us" the assassin said as she glared down rare being.

"You know nothing... there won't be anything left!" Shiru cried hysterically.

"Are you speaking of the Planet Trade Army? They are nothing but small fries compared to father. Shiru if you join us you will be sa-" the Assassin continued before Shiru interrupted with frightening yell.

"THE BEAST IS NIGH! AND THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT!" Shiru continued wailing as he unveiled a sharp object in his hand and placed it towards his neck. "Your plans were for nothing...and I apologize for that. But I'll ask you one request...leave while you can. Take anyone you can and leave before the Beast arrives" Shiru said before ending his life with the object.

"Pathetic" the assassin said before leaving " _Father...our target off'd himself_ " she said looking upwards before hearing a distorted voice in response "Understood" she replied to the voice before being sent crashing through walls by an enraged Rind.

"What the hell? He caught me off guard?!" The Assassin said as she blocked Rind's attacks which became faster with each strike. "Damn it, gotta counter" the Assassin said to herself as Rind's furious assault continued grew stronger with each attack, his eyes flashed between black and green as sparks charged around the young Saiyan before his hair turned golden.

"Whoa! Rind turned Super Saiyan!" Tama cheered in excitement "turns out all he needed was a ass-kicking, go figure" he continued following the fight throughout Conton's ruins. "That girl is impressive though, the only reason Rind has the upper hand was due to his surprise attack and his convient timing in his power up" Tama commented.

Rind's power continued to increase as the Assassin kept his offense at bay but blocking each strike became an increasing challenge for his opponent. Rind's pupils disappeared as his power increased but rise in power began to make the young Saiyan become unstable as he fought without focus and relied solely on instinct.

" _That technique doesn't seem to work right now_ " the Assassin thought to herself before finding an opening against the enraged Super Saiyan kicking him hard in the right-side of his rib cage. The blinded fury disappeared from Rind's eyes as his pupil became visible, a signal of his self awareness returning, as he grabbed his ribs out of pain.

"Damn...it...I have to...keep going!" Rind panted as he struggled to breathe.

"Just give up. I was not ordered to take your life, there's no need to fight anymore" the Assassin ordered glaring at Rind before turning her attention on to Tama. "Tell him to fall back."

"Sorry girly but he's never listened to me before, why would he start now?" Tama replied.

"Thanks Tama...I'm going to finish this!" Rind declared while powering up.

"So be it" the Assassin answered readying herself as Ki swirled around her along with a gold aura that began oozing out her body.

" _That might be an issue_ " Tama thought to himself witnessing the focus in the Assassin's eyes. Rind charged into battle attacking furiously but to same result as before, the Golden Eyed fighter quickly gained the upper hand effortlessly dodging each attack before blocking a punch with a elbow/knee combo to Rind's left arm breaking it. Rind yelled in agony but continued to fight the uphill battle.

"Just give up" the Assassin warned as she kicked him in the injured ribs again knocking the Super Saiyan back into his normal state. "That's enough Rind! My turn" Tama said jumping into the fray with a series of large hay-maker strikes. The Assassin dodged each attempt before striking Tama in his sternum with her elbow. Arms quickly wrapped around the Assassin's body catching her off guard as a state of panic was seen on her face.

"Awww... don't like hugs?" Tama taunted as he squeezed his arms into her body "Well you're gonna hate the next part even more!" he continued taunting before diving down full speed towards the ruins of Conton City.

"TAMA!" Rind yelled witnessing this last resort type attack.

"IT's A DAMN SHAME GIRLY! YOU'RE A REALLY TALENT FIGHTER...AND PRETTY CUTE IF I DON'T YOU MIND ME SAYIN'!" Tama taunted as he and Assassin barreled down towards the ground at sound-breaking speeds. Tama quickly released the Assassin at the possible second before the impact sending her crashing down hard into the Conton's ground while Tama rolled on to the ground as Rind followed.

"Have some faith in won't ya!" Tama scolded Rind who chuckled out of relief seeing his master safe.

"Is she dead?" RInd asked looking at crash site.

"God no, it'll take more than that!" Tama said as the Assassin bursted out of the rubble absolutely livid.

"Now you'll die! BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD!" The Assassin raged rushing at the pair of Saiyans as they both powered up in response.

"Like hell!" Tama yelled throwing a punch at the Assassin, he was certain it was going to connect but his vision suddenly became distorted as she glared directly into his eyes. The Assassin unleashed a near lethal barrage of palm strikes onto Tama's body as fell to his back while she readied her final strike before Rind intercepted.

"You're quite the glutton for punishment" the Assassin snarked staring Rind down.

"You talk too much" Rind replied spitting out blood to the side but never breaking eye contact. The two warriors shared a awkward chuckle both trying to anticipate the other's next move. Unbeknownst to them during the fighting the sky had become blood red with black clouds swirling above Conton City.

"What the hell is going on?" Tama asked slowly getting back to his feet looking at the sky as he sensed a strange but powerful energy. The few Time Patrollers that remained in Conton City also reacted nervously while fighting off remaining PTO forces who seemed oblivious to eerie situation that was brewing around them.

The Assassin readied herself but suddenly dropped her guard as she also became aware of the ominous skies above, she looked around, almost seeming innocent, searching for the source of the strange presence that engulfed the ruins of Conton.

" _She's wide open!_ " Rind thought to himself as he readied to attack. Something in the distance captured his attention, a behemoth figure slowly began to appear. The figure's appearance could not be identified due to translucently of it's body but the outline of the massive creature was visible.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!" Tama yelled in shock "THAT GOTTA BE AT LEAST 200 METERS TALL!"

"Friend of yours?!" Rind asked with panic towards the Assassin but was in shock of the expression of fear that she wore on her face. Eyes burned red on the behemoth as it moved around restlessly, the earth shook with each step made by the creature as Patrollers and PTO soldier watched in awe of the massive creature.

The dark clouds swirled violently around the behemoth before a powerful bolt of lightning struck the creature revealing itself to doomed city of Conton.

Shiru's ominous message circled in the Assassin's mind, repeating over and over as every living soul in Conton froze insight of behemoth. The creature's body was cover in deep tissue scars, it had near black skin and burning red eyes, a masssive tail and ripped wings. It was dragon-like in appearance with the body shape of a dinosaur seemingly looking like something out of a famous Kaiju film.

"...It's almost God-like" Tama comment to himself.

Rind remained silent in awe of the massive creature that towered over Conton. The Assassin simply stared remembering the words of Shiru.

 _"The Beast"_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
